1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of displaying the hair style by replacing with other automatically in real time without strange feel, in computer graphics of human figures.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Hitherto, in image processing for assigning other hair style in an image of a certain person, when generating the image of the person minus the hair as preprocessing of the image processing, the image minus the hair was obtained by taking in the image of the face not covered with the hair taken by bundling the hair, or removing manually the hair region of the image of the person.
When assigning other hair to the obtained image without hair, other hair was pasted to the image minus hair by manual work.
In such conventional method, however, if the image is taken by bundling the hair, the hair is not completely removed but may be partly left over, and the original hair is left over in the image obtained by image processing of assigning other hair.
In manual work for removing the hair, meanwhile, it took a long time.
Still more, there was a considerable feel of strangeness in the image obtained by the conventional image processing for pasting other hair to the image without hair.